Blanco y azul
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: La tarea era sencilla. Solo debía limpiar el apartamento para festejar el cumpleaños de Killua, sin embargo, Gon terminó entreteniéndose con la vestimenta del albino; sin saber que ello desencadenaría algo más…


Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Como ya saben, o al menos eso creo, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado albino.**_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Killua Zoldyck!_** Y como era de esperarse hice este fic (fue algo de último momento, la idea apareció ¡y pum! la escribí) y bien. Eso...

**_Disclaimer:_** Cualquier personaje que aparezca o sea mencionado en este fic no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon, (+16). Post-Serie.**

* * *

—Gon, no creo que sea necesario.

—¡De eso nada! Sí que es necesario.

—Es solo un pastel.

—No es un pastel, es _EL_ pastel de tu cumpleaños.

El albino puso los ojos en blanco ante el berrinche de su novio. ¿Y por qué? ¡Por un tonto pastel! Un pastel que no había en el refrigerado, porque tanto él como su hermana y su novio comieron durante el desayuno. Ahora, el pelinegro le ordenaba a que consiguiera otro nuevo.

_«Esto no tiene sentido. »_ Pensaba al llevar ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón violeta. —Gon. Ya basta, sabes que no es necesario. —dijo con una mueca en el rostro, quitando las manos de su cuerpo las manos de su pareja—. No se necesita un pastel para festejar un cumpleaños.

Pero el más joven no pareció entender el doble sentido de esa frase. —Sí, sí es necesario. —replicó de inmediato, liberándose del agarre del oji-azul y llevando ambas manos hasta sus caderas—. Tú te comiste todo el pastel, así que tú irás a comprar otro.

—Creí que era mi pastel.

—Sí pero eso no te da derecho a que te lo comas todo.

—No era tan grande…

—Killua ¡Era un pastel de 4 kilos! Se suponía que íbamos a comerla en el desayuno y en la cena. Eres un glotón.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció, junto con esa expresión gatuna que tanto lo caracterizaba. —¡Oh vamos Gon! No seas cruel conmigo, es mi cumpleaños. —dijo al aproximársele, posando ambas manos en la citura ajena y depositar en su casto beso en sus labios—. Estuviste limpiando todo el día ¿no podemos tener un momento de intimidad?

—Se suponía que íbamos a tener una cena familiar.

—Alluka no está aquí.

—Pero podría volver.

—Ella dijo que su regalo era dejarnos solos para poder festejar mi cumpleaños tú y yo—. _«Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero mi hermanita no hará nada imprudente hoy. »_ Continuó en su cabeza. —Anda, Gon. Mejor me quedo aquí y pasábamos un momento de caridad juntos… ¿Qué dices?

—Killua, ni creas que te dejaré intimar conmigo aquí ni ahora.

_«Maldición. »_ Pensó. —Me ofendes. Yo no tenía planeado obligar a hacer eso—. Afianzó su agarre en torno al cuerpo del pelinegro. —Pero ¿no me negarás un beso, verdad?—. Aproximó su rostro hasta tal punto en que sus narices se rozaran.

Antes de que el pelinegro replicara, el oji-azul acortó la distancia y buscó con cierta desesperación los labios ajenos. Su mano tomó los cabellos oscuros, adentrándolos entre sus pálidos dedos, a la par que su mano libre se adentró por debajo de la camisa oscura, moviéndola pausadamente por la espalda mientras que sentía que dos manos se apoderaban de sus hombros; si no fuera porque el albino se apartó bruscamente, interrumpiendo el beso, la situación se habría escapado de sus manos y hubiera tenido un desenlace en la habitación que ambos compartían. Pero todo esto era parte del malvado plan del cumpleañero.

Con la respiración entrecortado, y sintiendo los labios húmedos, se atrevió a preguntar: —¿P-puedo… quedarme aquí c-contigo? Po-podemos continuar esto, si t-tú quieres…

Lo pensó durante unos minutos y sonrió divertido. —Por más que me beses, no te salvarás de esto—. Ignoró el mohín de su novio, eso no iba a convencerlo. —Ahora, ve. —decía al empujar por la espalda al albino, asegurándose de que éste no pudiera escaparse. Le entregó las llaves, un poco de dinero y besó brevemente al albino—. Sé bueno y has lo que te pido ¿sí?

—Te odio y mucho.

—No seas una reina del drama Killua, solo debes comprar un pastel. Además… si te portas bien, puedes tener un _buen_ regalo de mi parte.

Ignoró aquello último, más no iba a negar que le gustó el tono de voz que usó su novio; hasta a su entrepierna le gustó. —Como quieras.

Se despidió de su pareja y esperó a que éste saliera del departamento, no confiaba en la palabra de Killua. _«Esperaré unos minutos aquí, él es capaz de regresar cuando no éste viendo. »_ Pensó sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, balanceando sus pies de atrás hacia adelante y al ver que no había rastro del albino sonrió. _«¡Todo estará perfecto para la cena! »_ Levantó su puño en alto, en un gesto de entusiasmo.

Corrió hacia la cocina, tomó el delantal blanco, lo ató a su cintura y volvió a sonreír. Buscó todas y cada una de sus "herramientas" para poder comenzar con la limpieza. Aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en el apartamento, Killua salió y Alluka se encontraba con sus amigas, podría barrer, lustrar, pulir y fregar cada uno de los rincones ¡todo para que esa velada sea perfecta!

Se aseguraría de que este fuera el mejor cumpleaños de su novio.

.

.

.

Dos horas.

Dos horas fueron suficientes para que terminaran la limpieza del apartamento.

No había ni un solo rincón que no brillara ¡todo estaba esplendido! Más brillante de lo que alguna vez habría estado, y el aroma frutal en el ambiente solo embellecía el lugar.

¡Hasta parecía nuevo!

¿Y el responsable de ello? El muchacho recostado en el suelo. Respirando de manera entrecortada, con una fina capa de sudor en el frente, los ojos entrecerrados y cada parte de su cuerpo adolorido, además de algunas marcas del polvo en la piel y ropa. Ni siquiera el delantal lo pudo proteger de la suciedad.

_«No creí que fuera tanto. »_ Pensó a la par que una sonrisa nerviosa. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos y levantó levemente su torso, dando así una mirada a su alrededor. —…Por esto, no pueden decirme que no he hecho nada… —pensó en voz alta al imaginarse la expresión de los dos Zoldyck. _«Eso me recuerda, Killua no me ha dicho como le está llendo a su hermana en su cita. » _Una parte suya compadecía a su novio, mientras que la otra, esperaba a que él madurara de una buena vez.

Esa noticia fue totalmente inesperada. No fue hasta hace una hora y treinta minutos que su novio le envió un mensaje a su teléfono celular, alertándole de que la pequeña y tierna Alluka se encontraba en plena cita con un maldito bastardo ─palabras del albino─, tomados de la mano. Y Killua, como el buen y entrometido hermano que es, no iba a permitir que un pusilánime cualquiera se atreviera a salir con su hermana ¡Claro que no! Además, el oji-azul es bueno siguiendo a la gente ¿Cómo olvidar la ocasión en la que su mejor amigo lo siguió durante su cita con Palm?; eso sorprendió demasiado a Gon. Nunca esperó que su novio le hiciera semejante confesión; si siguió a su mejor amigo para "protegerlo" ¿Por qué no habría de seguir a su hermana menor?

_**"Si ese niño invade el espacio personal de Alluka, lo mato. Y ni tú ni ella me lo van a impedirá"**_. Era uno de los últimos mensajes que recibió el pelinegro y éste no supo si reírse o ignorar el pataleo telefónico; al final. Hizo lo más sabio y continuó con su limpieza.

Sus ojos castaños se desviaron al reloj de la pared y suspiró. _«Solo espero que no se tarden demasiado. »_ Era lo único que podía pensar. _«De momento podría darme un baño. Aún es temprano para terminar la cena. »_ Asintió ante su propia idea e ignorando todo el cansancio que sentía se levantó del suelo. Estiró un poco sus piernas y brazos para luego, al fin, caminar rumbo al baño.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto…

En una de las cafeterías más populares de la ciudad.

_«Tienes los minutos contados, bastardo. »_ Pensaba mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules no se apartaban de la espalda del muchacho que acompañaba a su inocente hermana. Sus dedos ─los cuales aún no se convirtieron en garras─ estrujaban el menú y por milagro divino éste no se había partido en dos. _«Un movimiento en falso te llevará a la tumba. »_ Un aura oscura y maligna envolvía al peliblanco.

Y la tensión era tal, que el resto de los clientes no había probado ni un solo bocado de sus respectivos pedidos. Hasta ninguno se atrevía a abandonar el local ¿por qué? ¡Por miedo a que ese joven los asesinara! Parecía que algunos sí tenían un buen instinto de supervivencia; por su parte, los dos niños trataban de ignorar todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

—Uh… ¿Alluka?

—Ignóralo.

—P-pero…

—Ignora a mi hermano, por favor. —dijo en un tono cortante, para luego fulminar con la mirada al albino; lo que más le hizo enfurecer, fue que éste se escondió tontamente detrás de su menú; _«¡Ya te acusaré con Gon, Onii-chan! » _Pensó al inflar sus mejillas—. Continuemos con nuestra cita, Shingo-kun—. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño.

Ver la acción de su hermana hizo que partiera el menú por la mitad. _«¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! »_ Gritaba en su mente apretando los dientes con fuerza, preparado para utilizar sus preciosas garritas y proteger a su inocente hermana de ese ¡ese seductor desvergonzado y precoz! _«¡No debe saber ir al baño solo y se atreve a seducir a mi hermana! »_ Notó que Alluka lo miraba y repentinamente le sacó la lengua. _«¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ya verás cuando te acuse con Gon, Alluka! »_ Pensó con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Que un Zoldyck desafíe a otro Zoldyck era un espectáculo digno de ver. Lástima que Gon no estaba allí para apaciguar las aguas y evitar el enfrentamiento de estos dos hermanos. Ni modo, el joven Freecss se enteraría de lo sucedido luego, porque tanto Killua como Alluka harían todo lo posible para que el pelinegro esté de su lado.

**.**

**.**

Un estornudo interrumpió el silencio.

El escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda le sorprendió. _«Qué raro. ¿Me estaré enfermando? »_ Trató de recordar si en toda la semana había tenido algún síntoma, pero tal parece que no hubo nada. _«Tal vez, es solo porque estoy tomando frío y sigo mojado. »_ Eso debía ser, era lo más lógico. Se enjuagó el jabón de los brazos y la espuma del cabello mientras tarareaba una melodía que escuchó en la radio. _«Lo bueno es que solo debo hacer la cena. » _Permaneció varios minutos debajo del regadera, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le importó el cambio de temperatura en el agua; aun había mucho por hacer, pero al menos la limpieza estaba hecha.

Dando un último suspiro, cerró la perilla de la ducha y con los ojos cerrados buscó a la toalla colgada sobre el barandal. Secó su rostro para luego salir de ese lugar.

_«Awww… que buen baño. Hace tiempo que no me daba una ducha, tranquilo, sin que Killua intente hacer algo pervertido conmigo. » _Pensaba divertido al salir de la ducha y comenzar a buscar algo con que cubrirse. _«¡Oh! La ropa! »_ Con una plena sonrisa en el rostro y tarareando una melodía por lo bajo, se dirigió hasta su habitación ─manteniendo sujeta la toalla que envolví a su cintura─ para buscar su ropa. ¡Que cabeza la suya! Se había olvidado por completo sus prendas de vestir. _«Estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta de ello. »_ Rió para sus adentros ante su descuido; ni modo. Tendría que cambiarse en su cuarto.

Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a destino, abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las ventanas y cortinas; no solo para que nadie lo viera, sino también para no congelarse; prendió las luces y buscó en la cómoda la ropa interior para luego arrojarla a la cama.

Secó su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo y arrojó la toalla quien sabe dónde. Contempló cada uno de los rincones del cuarto, percatándose de que todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, y suspiró. _«Creo que todo ya está limpió. Lo único que queda para hacer es preparar la cena… »_ Se acomodó el bóxer oscuro mientras una mueca aparecía en su rostro. _«Me pregunto si Alluka vendrá para cenar. Esa niña sale mucho con sus amigas… no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento nos presente a Killua y a mí un novio. »_ Retuvo una pequeña carcajada ante la escena que se produjo en su mente. ¡Su pobre Killua se infartaría al ver a su pequeña hermana con una pareja! _«Solo espero que, si llega a pasar, no sea pronto. »_

Tomó asiento en la cama. Estiró su mano para tomar su camisa negra ─que estaba a solo unos centímetros de él─ pero sus ojos almendra terminaron posándose en otras prendas de vestir: una camisa blanca y otra azul, colgadas sobre el borde de la cama, con una de las mangas tocando el suelo.

_«¿Uh? ¿Y eso? »_ Gateó hasta el centro de la cama y tomó ambas camisetas. —…pero, esto es de Killua. —murmuró al reconocer la vestimenta de su novio. _«¿Por qué las dejó aquí? Creí que le había dicho claramente que dejara su ropa limpia en el placar y la sucia en el cesto. »_ Pensó con una pequeña mueca en el rostro. Olfateó la camisa blanca y sonrió ¡Olía tan dulce! Siempre se preguntó si su mejor amigo usaba alguna clase de colonia, pero éste siempre respondía que no. —Creo que debo guardar esto. —dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando Gon intentó levantarse de la cama no pudo hacerlo. Tantos sus ojos como sus manos seguían fijos en la camisa; ignorando el hecho que su cuerpo aún se encontraba húmedo y debía cambiarse lo más pronto posible; Contempló durante varios segundos ─hasta incluso uno o dos minutos─ la prenda hasta que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas poco a poco. Y todo se debía a que una _extraña_ idea apareció en su cabeza.

¿Sería algo malo usar la camisa de Killua?

_«No. No debería. » _Mordió su labio inferior en un intento por contener su euforia. Sabía que la idea era mala ¡por supuesto que lo sabías! Pero, la intriga, la curiosidad que sentía era mucho más fuerte. _«¡No Gon! No debes usar la ropa de Killua… él se enojará. »_ Soltando un suspiro de resignación dejó la camisa sobre la cama y tomó una pequeña respiración; sabía muy bien que era lo correcto. Killua nunca usó su ropa, entonces, ¡no tenía por qué hacerlo él!

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa. ¡Eso debía hacer! Vestirse, preparar la cena y festejar el cumpleaños de su novio. Nada más. No es parte del plan usar a ropa del albino. Claro que no y Gon no iba a hacerlo.

O al menos eso pensaba al principio.

_«¡No creo que Killua se enoje! »_ Pensó sonriente al arrojar su camisa al suelo y colocarse, con gran rapidez, las dos camisetas. _«Huele tan dulce. Me gusta mucho el perfume que tiene. »_ Sus mejillas se colorearon más y más a la par que sus ojos castaños se veían cubiertos por un brillo especial. Terminó de acomodarse la ropa y al terminar, lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo colgado en la pared.

Si debía ser honesto, el pelinegro se sentía un tanto incomodo al llevar la blusa de su novio y el principal motivo fue el largo de ésta. ¡A penas le cubrían el trasero! Por más que intentara taparse, los bordes terminaban subiéndose y dejar al descubierto parte de su piel; el moreno agradecía haber tenido los bóxer puestos; las mangas casi le cubrían las manos por completo, apenas dejaban ver las puntas de sus dedos. El cuello azul le cubría bien y hasta todo le iba más holgado, pero lo único que le llamaba la atención es como le sentaba el blanco; Gon nunca fue de usar otros colores más que el verde, negro, o azul. Usar ese blanco era extraño, mas no le disgustaba del todo. Eso debía ser porque aquellas camisas le pertenecían a su novio.

_«La ropa es muy linda. »_ Pensó para sí cerrando sus ojos y ocultando su rostro con la tela que rodeaba su cuello, aspirando la dulce fragancia impregnada. _«Además me va muy suelta. Es cómoda… creo que, me la dejaré pero usaré también los pantalones. »_ Buscó con la mirada la otra prenda de vestir mas no los encontraba. No se atrevía a revisar el placar de su novio, porque eso ya sería invadir su privacidad. _«B-bueno… tendré que usar los míos. »_ Pensó con resignación.

¡Vaya sea su suerte que ni siquiera sus propios pantalones podía encontrar! Rebuscó entre su ropa, entre las sabanas y la cesta de ropa, pero nada. Al parecer no tenía mucha suerte.

_«¿Dónde los habré dejado? »_ Y pensar que esos shorts eran sus favoritos ¡no podía perderlos! Al parecer sus plegarias silenciosas fueron escuchadas, porque un repentino recuerdo apareció en su mente. —¡El baño! —exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro y a toda prisa ─porque además tenía algo de frío─ corrió a esa habitación.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas zancadas para llegar a esa habitación.

Desde la entrada, miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que sus ojos castaños se posaran de aquí para allá. _«¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? »_ Canturreaba en su cabeza hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. ―Oh no… ―murmuró sintiendo que todo el aliento se escapaba de su pecho.

A solo unos metros de la ducha, su amada ropa ─la que tanto le gustaba a Killua─ estaba totalmente mojada: su camisa, su chaqueta, su bóxer y los shorts. ¡Oh los shorts! Empapados a más no poder. Pensar que hasta hace unos horas el baño se encontraba reluciente ¡cada rincón brillaba más que el otro! y ahora, ahora el agua se asentaba en el suelo y la humedad pegada en las paredes.

_«Esto es un desastre ¡Y mi ropa también! »_ Una mueca apareció en su rostro. ―Tengo que limpiar esto. ―murmuró para sí al colocar en cuclillas y rozar con uno de sus dedos la ropa mojada. _«Y tiene que ser antes de que regrese Killua. »_ Esperó unos segundos, debatiendo qué debía hacer, y un nuevo plan apareció.

Era sencillo.

Mientras lavaba su ropa favorita y esperara a que se secara, limpiaría el baño para luego preparar la cena; no iba a tomar mucho tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

_«También debo quitarme esta ropa. »_ Pensó al mirar detenidamente la camisa blanca con azul. Sus dedos rozaron con cuidado las mangas largas y luego se cubrió la barbilla con el cuello de la camisa, aspirando el perfume natural impregnado. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, junto con un sonrojo en las mejillas. _«Creo que… usaré esto un poco más. »_ Rió por lo bajo antes de continuar. _« Es una pena lo corto que me queda, pero bueno ¡no deja de ser cómoda y suave! »_ Tiró una vez más del borde, en un vago y tonto intento de cubrirse la retaguardia, pero volvió a normalidad.

Tomó entre sus brazos la ropa mojada y corriendo lo más rápido posible se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, metió todo en el lavarropa para luego ─usando la misma velocidad─ correr, con trapos y escoba en mano, al baño; ahora, debía limpiar todo ─una vez más─ antes de que su novio apareciera por aquella puerta, con el pastel en brazos.

Y lo hizo.

Pero, Gon no contaba con que Killua llegara justo cuando terminaba de secar el baño.

Buscó las llaves del apartamento en su bolsillo, tratando de no producir el menor ruido. _«Esa niña se atrevió a desafiarme. Ya me vengaré de ese chiquillo calenturiento. »_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordar como su hermana Alluka y ese castaño continuaban en su cita. _«¡Incluso Nanika estaba de acuerdo con ello! »_ Frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza: Alluka y Nanika hablaron con él antes de que asesinara a ese niño, y si no fuera porque se lo pidieron ellas, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. _«Si a mí no me hace caso, seguro que con Gon será otra historia. »_ Pensó para sí y dando un pequeño suspiro al final abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue la calma del lugar.

Eso era extraño. Su novio no era una persona que permanecía en silencio; el albino caminó con cierto cuidado por cada habitación, desde la cocina, la sala de estar y hasta incluso la habitación que ambos compartían, pero tal parece que no había ni una señal de pelinegro.

_«¿Habrá salido? No creo. »_ Se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. _«A todo esto, olvidé comprar el pastel. ¡Bueno, eso no importa! »_ Cerró sus ojos por un momento y pudo percibir ese perfume dulzón en las sabanas que tanto le gustaba, además de hacerle recordar a Gon. Inconscientemente, desenredó sus brazos y éstas terminaron situándose en su vientre. _«No, no es momento para fantasear. »_

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero al oír unos pasos en el corredor le hicieron detenerse. Killua parpadeó ¿habrá sido su imaginación? Luego volvió a oírlos, junto con un tarareo que reconoció al instante. ¡Ese era Gon! Estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de su novio.

Oyó que esos mismos pasos desaparecían por el corredor. Se alertó. ¿Acaso se estaba llendo, pero a dónde? De cualquier forma, optó por seguir el sonido.

Unos cuantos pasos fueron suficientes y antes de darse cuenta había llegado al cuarto de lavado. Miro extrañado la escena delante de sus ojos, hasta el momento en que éstos se posaron en cierta persona; extrañamente, Killua sintió como un escalofrío recorría por toda su columna vertebral y un calor se situaba en la parte baja de su vientre; y cuando su mirada azulina se situó en _cierta_ parte del pelinegro. ¿Eso era lo que él pensaba que era?

¿Gon estaba… usando su camisa?

Por su parte, el joven Freecss no parecía notar la presencia del tercer Zoldyck; estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que se percataba de la penetrante mirada zafiro que se paseaba por todo su cuerpo; su mente solo se centraba en la tarea que debía realizar.

_«Creo que ya está. »_ Detuvo la lavadora, sacó su chaqueta verde y olfateó el perfume impregnado en la tela. Sonrió ¡Su ropa ya estaba limpia! Ahora solo debía secarse para que pudiera cambiarse antes de que llegara su novio. _«Lo bueno es que el baño está limpio al fin. »_ Pensó. _«Solo queda la cena y el pastel para que todo esté perfecto… me pregunto cuánto tardará Killua. »_ Pensar en el albino le hacía sonreír; manteniendo esa expresión en su rostro, y la demás ropa entre sus brazos, dio media vuelta con el solo fin de dirigirse a su cuarto.

Más no contaba con que se encontraría con alguien en el camino.

Y no cualquier persona, sino su novio.

Ambos muchachos, tan diferentes al otro, se quedaron petrificados al momento en que sus miradas se posaron sobre la otra; el azul fijo en el marrón, y viceversa; manteniendo esas expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro.

Tres segundos ─que parecieron eternos─ fueron el tiempo suficiente para que el tono carmín se acentuará en sus rostros. Y no levemente ¡claro que no! Era un rojo tan intenso, o más, que el color de ojos del amigo en común de ambos; el pelinegro soltó su ropa mientras que el albino mantenía una mano elevada en el aire.

―G-Gon…

―Ki-Killua…

También fueron suficientes tres segundos para que ellos reaccionaran.

―¡KI-KILLUA! ¡¿QU-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

―¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES PUESTA MI ROPA?!

―E-eso n-no importa. ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?! ¿Y-y el pa-pastel? ―preguntó nervioso, bajando el tono de su voz; decir que estaba avergonzado era poco y el rojo en sus mejillas podía demostrarlo; mordió su labio inferior, evitando además elevar la mirada. _«¡Oh rayos! Él no debía verme así… »_ Pensó al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

―¿El pastel? ¿Qué no leíste mi mensaje? ¡Alluka estaba siendo seducida por un pusilánime gusano y debía protegerla de sus malvadas intenciones!―. Con su dedo índice lo señaló. ―¡¿Qué clase de hermano en ley eres si no estás de acuerdo conmigo en proteger a Alluka y a Nanika?!

―S-sí pero…

―¡Pero nada! Agradece al cielo que impedí que ese bastardo la besara.

―Ki-Killua…

―Sí se atreve a hacer algo más…

―Killua…

―¡…Le arrancaré la garganta con mis propios dientes!

―¡Ki-Killua!

―¿Qué?

Gon se removió incomodo en su lugar, no entendía por qué no lograba moverse y era mucho peor al tener la mirada de su novio sobre sí. _«T-tengo frío con e-esto… »_ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo habitual.

Volvió a centrarse en su novio y esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada. _«Es extraño verlo con mi ropa. »_ Pensó al contemplar fijamente la camisa blanca. Apenas cubría sus muslos, y Killua llegó a la conclusión que no tapaba demasiado su trasero. _«Desde hace unos días que no lo veo así… se ven, se ven sus suaves y firmes piernas. »_ Su mirada bajó, recorriendo el cuerpo del moreno: desde sus pies hasta llegar su rostro sonrojado. _«Se ve muy en ella… »_ Se relamió ─siendo consciente de que el otro le estaba mirando─ mientras un brillo pícaro se situaba en sus ojos. ―Gon~ ―dijo aquel nombre en una especie de ronroneo a la par que se aproximaba lentamente al más joven; con una sola intención en mente: Acorralarlo.

_«¡Oh mierda! Conozco esa mirada. »_ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender las intenciones de su pareja ¿y cómo no reconocerlas? Si siempre recibía ese tipo de mirada por parte de Killua. _«Esto no es bueno. No lo es… »_ Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó con la lavadora y terminó sentada en ella. _«Doble mierda. »_ Volvió la vista a su novio y éste ya lo tenía encerrado entre sus brazos. ¡Maldito sea su novio y su super velocidad!

―Gon…―. Acercó su rostro para poder murarle al oído, asegurándose de que sus labios rozasen la piel del menor. ―_Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños._ ―dijo en un tono ronco mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo desnudo hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior―. Y lo quiero _ahora_… ―remarcó la palabra dando una lamida al lóbulo del oído al final.

Se estremeció. ―K-Killua yo… ¡Ah!―. Un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al sentir que la mano de pareja atrapaba su erección vestida, masajeándola a su gusto. ―Killua…―. El tono de su voz era irreconocible y la expresión de placer reprimido solo alentaba a continuar al mayor.

―Shhh. No digas más―. Con la mano libre sujetó su barbilla, elevando así su rostro. ―Es mi cumpleaños y quiero disfrutar de mi obsequio. Solo déjame hacerlo ¿sí? ―pidió con esa expresión compradora y altanera; esa que podía enloquecer al moreno.

Fue Gon quien acortó la distancia entre ambos y se apresó de aquellos labios, en un beso demandante. Esos labios se acariciaban, rozaban, y degustaban los otros, adueñándose de los suspiros y gemidos. Embriagándose con el aroma y gusto dulzón que se ocultaba en sus cavidades húmedas; al alejarse, un fino hilo de saliva los unía y termina por desaparecer al momento de volver a besarse; en medio del beso, el pelinegro se armó de valor y se arrancó la camisa a Killua, solo para dejar que sus manos se pasearan por su vientre, su pecho, y los pectorales.

Esta vez, quien dejó escapar un gemido por lo bajo fue el albino. ―G-Gon―. Su pareja era capaz de hacerle enloquecer con un simple toque. ―G-Gon… yo…

―También quiero jugar. ― interrumpió usando un tono de voz infantil; ese mismo tono que era capaz de tentarlo; dando una mirada cariñosa―. También quiero estar contigo…

―Gon… ¡A-ah! Nnng… G-Gon…―. Dio unos grititos cuando sus pezones fueron retorcidos; volvió a apoderarse de esa boca, pero esta vez se aseguró de mantener el control.

En un rápido movimiento, lo alzó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el otro envolvía las piernas en torno a su cintura, y dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la espalda y las nalgas del pelinegro. Gon apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que todos sus gemidos y jadeos escaparan cerca del oído de su pareja, tomó entre sus dedos los mechones blancos, acariciando la nuca y los hombros del mayor, dejando alguno que otro beso tanto en la mejilla como en cualquier otro lugar a su alcance.

Al sentir como dos frías manos se metían por debajo de la camisa, se estremeció notablemente. ―C-cama…―. Fue lo único que logró murmurar y para su suerte, el oji-azul entendió a la perfección.

Caminó relativamente rápido por los corredores, sin soltar al moreno de sus brazos, sintiéndose emocionado por la idea de intimar con su pareja y su erección que palpitaba entre sus pantalones no ayudaba a su concentración. Al llegar a la habitación, no supo cómo lo hizo pero logró azotar la puerta con fuerza y depositar a su novio en la cama, subiéndose arriba de él luego.

Killua posó sus manos en las caderas de su novio y con los sutiles movimientos de su pelvis logró que las entrepiernas de ambos se rozaran. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

―Ki-Killua…

―¿Sí?

Una mirada inocente y sonrisa coqueta logró derretir al ex-asesino. ―T-te amo.

―Yo también te amo. ―respondió más seguro de sí mismo. Buscando una vez más esos labios rojizos e hinchados; sabía que el breve beso que le dio no sería suficiente, pero ya vendría algo mucho mejor.

Al alejarse del moreno, se sentó en la cama y con los dedos temblorosos se deshizo del cinturón, el calzado y los pantalones, solo le faltó sacarse la ropa interior. Ante la atenta mirada del moreno ─quien no dejó acariciar su cuerpo con la sola intención de tentarlo─ metió ambos pulgares en el elástico de su bóxer, bajó lentamente la tela oscura y mantuvo la sonrisa gatuna en su rostro; al verse completamente desnudo regresó a su posición original, arrinconando al moreno en la cama, besando brevemente a su pareja.

La mano temblorosa de Gon, en un gesto tímido y asustado, buscó la entrepierna del mayor. Tomó entre sus dedos la erección, firme y caliente, comenzando un movimiento desde la base, rozando a penas los testículos, hasta la punta. Jugando con la glande rosada y húmeda, acariciando la ranura, atrapando con sus dedos las gotas blanquecinas de líquido pre-seminal; Killua gimió el nombre de su novio. Permitió que de sus labios se escaparan gruñidos y suplicas por más, pedidos que el moreno concedió de inmediato. Bajó su rostro hasta el hueco del hombro y mordió el cuello del de tez oscura, marcando y lamiendo ese lugar.

Su espalda se arqueó levemente cuando sintió que retorcían sus pezones. ―G-Gon… s-sí sigues así yo… y-yo…―. La expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro fue suficiente para detener al pelinegro.

Quitó su mano del miembro ajeno y llevó los dedos hasta sus labios. ―Killua… ―dijo luego de quitar con su lengua todo rastro blanco―. Llévame…

El albino asintió y con sus hábiles manos retiró la ropa interior del cuerpo del moreno, permitiendo que sus manos se deleitaran por la suavidad de las firmes y musculosas piernas. Las caderas de Gon se levantaron brevemente, facilitando y dando la bienvenida al mayor, quién lo sostuvo de aquel lugar y aproximó sus propias caderas.

―K-Killua… fa-falta la camisa.

―Déjatela… Te ves muy bien en e-ella. ―murmuró con una sonrisa―. Quiero que te corras usando mi ropa…

Gon gimió, no solo por oír esas palabras, si no cuando un intruso ingresó en su entrada sin preparar; todavía no se podía acostumbrar a las veces que su pareja lo tomaba con una sola estocada, sin embargo, al ser el cumpleaños de su pareja no podía quejarse; un grito ronco brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando ese miembro entró completamente. De una sola vez. Killua ronroneó gustoso al sentir que esas húmedas y cálidas paredes se afianzaban a su masculinidad, tan agradable y placentero, que hasta la respiración entrecorta del moreno le excitaba de sobremanera.

El vaivén había comenzado con un ritmo lento.

Leves estocadas que desafiaban el autocontrol de ambos. Ninguno parecía satisfecho, deseaban más y más. Rápido y brusco. Totalmente pasional; un ritmo acelerado al cual ambos estaban acostumbrados; y era el oji-azul quien dirigía la marcha. Pero pronto se vio obligado a aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos, empujando más su pelvis, adentrando con cada golpe su erección en su propio paraíso. Escuchando esos gemidos y gruñidos que lo hacían estar en éxtasis.

Su espalda se arqueó al recibir una fuerte embestida. ―¡A-ah! Nnngh… Ki-Killuaah… ―decía entre gemidos de placer.

―Gon… Gon…―. Lo único sonido que escapaba de sus labios era el nombre de su pareja.

Tomando las piernas del moreno, envolviéndolas en torno a su cintura, e incrustó las uñas en los muslos cuando comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente.

La tela rozando su erección sin tratar y los fuertes golpes a su entrada fueron suficientes para que el pelinegro tuviera su tan ansiado orgasmo. Su esperma humedeció las camisas blanca y azul, dejando una enorme mancha de color en ambas prendas. Incluso algunos hilos blanquecinos descendieron por su miembro hasta llegar a manchar su propia pelvis.

Un suave ronroneo brotó de los labios del albino, apretó el cuerpo del moreno contra sí ante ese dulce calor que envolvió su entrepierna; unas cuantas embestidas más y terminó empapando la cavidad resbaladiza con su cálida semilla. Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, más por nada del mundo se alejó. Esperó pacientemente a que su semen termina de derramarse en el interior de su pareja, oyendo bajos quejiditos del moreno.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas, las sonrisas de complicidad y la mirada cariñosa que se obsequiaban.

No era la primera vez que hacían algo como ello.

Y parecía ser que, con cada momento de intimidad que tenían se volvían más y más adictos a ella.

―G-Gon…―. Trago la saliva con pesadez. Se salió del interior del más joven y recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro, depositando la cabeza en pecho ajeno. ―G-Gon… se siente… mojado… ―murmuró con una sonrisa al sentir en su vientre la humedad impregnada en sus camisas.

―E-e-eso es… tu culpa…

―Me alegro por eso…

―Y yo también.

Ambos suspiraron.

―Gon.

Detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos, dejando de acariciar los cabellos húmedos. ―¿S-sí?

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. ―M-me ha gustado mucho mi regalo…

Parpadeó sorprendido hasta que comprendió el significado de aquella frase. ―Oh. Me alegro mucho… ―murmuró al tomar entre sus manos el rostro del peli-plata, solo para poder besarlo―. Pero a-aún tenemos la cena…

Lloriqueó mientras hacía un pequeño puchero; una clara respuesta negativa. ―Yo quiero estar así contigo…

―Oye. No limpie toda la casa para que usemos solo la habitación.

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en el rostro de Killua. ―Espera… ¿acaso… estas proponiéndome que lo hagamos en otros lugares? ―preguntó en un tono burlón, empujando su pelvis contra el trasero del menor.

―¿E-eh? ¡N-no!

―Es una pena, porque la idea me ha gustado y mucho.

―Ki-Killua… S-se supone que tenemos qu-que cenar…

―No. ―canturreó divertido―. Es mi cumpleaños y yo decido que hacer―. Tomó al moreno entre sus brazos, ignorando que éste gritara sorprendido, y estrujó las nalgas del moreno. ―Y créeme cuando te digo que nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Envolvió las piernas en torno la cintura del mayor. ―¡Killua! ¡Bájame!

―No~.

―Mou. ¡Killua!

―Ahora debo castigarte por usar mi ropa.

―Pe-pero...

―Nada de peros, es mi cumpleaños y yo decido.

Gon suspiró. Sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de ello; el único consuelo que tenía, era que al menos logró limpiar todo el apartamento. Así que, sea lo que fuere que tenía planeado Killua... al menos lo harían en un lugar limpio.

_«Ya me vengaré yo cuando tú uses mi ropa. »_ Pensó con algo de esperanza, ignorando que su novio lo llevaba hasta el baño.

Tal parece que Killua iba a disfrutar su obsequio más de la cuenta.

* * *

¡Yeah! El final. Espero les haya gustado y esperaré cualquier clase de comentario que deseen darme. Todo es bien recibido y se agradece de ante mano que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

En fin. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos ¡Nos vemos luego!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
